Party Girl
by Loony-1995
Summary: A 16 year old Ron sneaks out to a wizard club and meets a mysterious woman. What is she? And what will happen to him? Song fic: Party Girl - McFly.


**If you've seen the music video to this song, you can probably guess what's going to happen, but this has a small twist. Lyrics in **_italics__**. **_**  
Song-fic to Party Girl by McFly. Enjoyyy :)

* * *

**

Ron looked around the stuffy club; he was bored out of his mind. He had managed to sneak out with Charlie and Bill but they had left him and had mostly likely forgotten that Ron had come with them and had gone to another wizard club. Luckily, he had been able to fool the bartender into thinking that he was over the drink age limit, which was a lie; he was only 16, and had just been sipping his first drink for the last two hours. No one had approached him; he was in the darkest corner he could find and said nothing to anyone. He wanted to go home but they had apparated there and with no brothers and no clue where he was, he was going nowhere. And when his mother found out that he had snuck out and that he was at a club and he had been left by himself and that his two brothers had left him and that he had had to make his own way home... Ron didn't dare think about what she would do to him and Charlie and Bill.

Ron needed to leave and find his brothers before they staggered drunkenly home without him. And before his mother realised he wasn't in his room or in the garden

_The clock hit twelve as she entered the room  
But if looks could kill then we all would be doomed  
With just one kiss you're not able to move  
From her venomous lips and her poison perfume_

Ron looked at his watch as it hit midnight; he was dead now.

Ron's eyes sought for a way out but then someone or something caught his eye. A tall woman dressed fully in black, the clothes hung on to her curves; she had long black hair which tumbled down her body; her skin was almost white and glowed as she walked through the disorientated crowd; her lips were bright red and a wicked but happy smile played on them. She hungrily licked her lips as she watched the crowd of human bodies, Ron saw two sharp teeth, almost fang like.

He couldn't stop watching, staring at her. His eyes grew wide as she started to stalk towards him.

'Hello,' she said, almost like she was observing him, inspecting him.

'H-Hi,' stuttered Ron nervously. As he spoke he was hit by a wall of perfume. It smelt beautiful; it was like all of his favourite smells had been rolled into one and put into a bottle. It was intoxicating.

'You want to leave,' she said; it wasn't a question but a statement; she knew what he wanted. Ron just nodded. 'But I don't want you too.'

She kissed him.

It was brief and after Ron didn't know if it had happened. She just licked her lips again and pulled him towards the dance floor.

_She started swayin' so sexy and lookin' at me  
And it got me, caught in a mind control  
This place is prison I'm chained up  
I give up I'm out of mercy  
She wouldn't let me go_

As soon as she reached the floor, she let go of Ron's hand, but he knew she still wanted him to follow; it was like an unknown instinct. She turned and faced him while her perfect body danced to the music. Unlike the Yule ball or Christmas parties, Ron didn't feel awkward, it was like his body – with this woman – knew what to do; it was like he was being told subconsciously what to do.

After two songs, Ron knew he really should be going and she looked just fine by herself. But the woman was having none of it and pulled him towards her.

'I didn't say you could leave.'

He turned to walk away but his body wouldn't. Ron's mind panicked but he couldn't walk away. She had him.

_She said she liked to dance all by herself  
'Cause she's a party girl (ooooh ooooh)  
And she don't care for nobody else  
She's in her own world (ooooh ooooh)  
I love this little party girl  
(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)  
I love this little party girl  
(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)  
She's such a little party girl_

Ron pushed his mind's panic to the back and decided he would focus on his stunning woman in front of him. He tried to dance closer but she would push him back, like she couldn't have him close.  
Ron's mind wondered; was he in love?

His body wouldn't let him leave; he seemed to know what to do when before he had been clueless; and he was spell-bound by her.

She looked eagerly at him with wild eyes; she took his hand and led him back to his black corner.

They were kissing and her mouth had moved down his neck...

_I gotta leave this room cause it's starting to spin  
But there's no escape from this mess that I'm in  
She can't resist, the temptation to sin  
So pull your collar up before she sinks her teeth in_

Ron moaned sleepily as he woke up.

A shooting pain shot up his neck and his head was pounding. He just thought it was hangover, maybe he just couldn't hold his drink. Maybe he had slept funnily on his neck, that's why it hurt.

He stood up and staggered towards the door. His bedroom span faster and faster; he had to sit back down.

After a few deep breaths, it all came rushing back to him...

Fangs.

_She started swayin' so sexy and lookin' at me  
And it got me, caught in a mind control  
This place is prison I'm chained up  
I give up I'm out of mercy  
She wouldn't let me go_

'Aunt Muriel looks like a-'

'Fred, if you want to make it to your 20th birthday, I suggest you do not finish off that sentence,' warned Molly.

It was another Weasley Christmas party and all family and friends were there. Nearly all of them drunk and dancing; two things that should never be mixed if you wish to keep your dignity and decorum.

The lights were dimmed and due to the winter light, the Weasley garden was practically pitch-black. The main light was the huge bewitching full moon, its eerie glow cast down onto the drunken dancers and the few sober ones.

Ron stood in the darkest corner he could find and watched the little human beings. He was in a long black suit; his hair messy and nearly shoulder length; his lips were a dark red and he couldn't help but lick them while he watched; his skin paler than usual; and he was more sexier, attractive and smarter than before. These were changes people had noticed but had not verbally commented on; they were mostly likely just puberty kicking in.

But there was one he had been looking at more closely than others. Hermione Granger.

She sat alone at a table listening to her muggle iPod; Harry had asked her to dance many times but she didn't want to dance with him, she wanted to dance with someone else. And if it wasn't him, it wouldn't be anyone else.

Now was his chance.

Harry had started talking to her, asking her to dance again (for the millionth time).

''Mione is going to dance with me.'

Ron didn't wait for an answer; he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Hermione just gave her iPod to an angry but confused looking Harry and followed Ron smiling.

Another song burst out, Hermione didn't know the words or the song but she didn't care.  
Ron pulled her closer and closer in; she was drowning in his piercing blue eyes but she didn't care. She couldn't look away from him and his hypnotising eyes; she allowed his unbreakable chains to twist and tangle around her.

_She said she liked to dance all by herself  
'Cause she's a party girl (ooooh ooooh)  
And she don't care for nobody else  
She's in her own world (ooooh ooooh)  
I love this little party girl  
(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)  
I love this little party girl  
(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)  
She's such a little party girl _

Hermione followed Ron as he pulled her out of the drunken crowd and into a more secluded part of the garden.

'I want to dance with you alone.'

Was all he said; his voice was different. Deeper, richer, sexier, smoother, more enticing and commanding.

They began to dance again but more closely than before.

'Ron, what's happened to you?' It took all of Hermione's courage and curiosity to ask that question, but Ron didn't answer. She asked again, no answer. It was like he couldn't hear her.

''Mione...'

Hermione looked up at him.

He kissed her.

'I love you Ron.' Said Hermione; she didn't care if it was abrupt, he was trusting...those eyes were trusting.

Ron didn't reply, no "I love you Hermione", there wasn't even a sign of recognition.

Ron just kissed her again, his mouth travelled down her neck...


End file.
